Give Your Heart a Break
by mebeAriiz x
Summary: A Seddie songfic from Freddies POV


**My First FanFiction!**

**Summary:** A Seddie songfic based off of iOMG and iLost My Mind from Freddie's point of view.

**A/N: **I remember the night of the big premier of iLove You. I was anticipating this episode for such a long time and was brought to tears through its outcome. I remember that night quite clear actually…anyway, I recall re-watching the episode on my computer and thinking of the song by Demi Lovato, Give your Heart a Break. I felt the song portrayed the first two episodes of the Seddie-arc very well.

I apologize for this long author's note but, as you read on, I really didn't create a story…What I did was compose a practical dialogue through the Fanfic and constructed it using actual iCarly quotes. So, as you read along, just imagine the quotes echoing in your head. I'm proud of this Fanfic because of the fact that I memorized all of the lines and quotes from both iCarly and the actual song! :]

I apologize for the overdose of author-notes throughout the actual songfic as well…

**Just keep in mind: **

Bold Italic: Lines from the song

In quotation ("writing like this"): Sam's quotes

Regular Italic: Freddie's quotes

Bold: Thoughts…from Freddie's point of view

Enough of my babbling…for now…skip past the disclaimer and onto the fic you go!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly…sadly. iCarly is owned by Dan Schneider and the song _Give your Heart a Break_ belongs to Demi Lovato.

****

**Give your Heart a Break**

_**The day I first met you; you told me, you'd never fall in love…**_

"Hey! You invited the doof…"

"Most guys find me…abrasive…"

"I want to be more like you. You know, soft and girly and weak."

"At least I don't take nine hours to _properly prepare_ one slice of pizza!"

_**But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was…**_

"C'mon! Pork chops make me happy, and they don't try to kiss my best friend."

"She's not in love with you; she's in love with what you did…"

"Just standing next to it makes me feel like a princess…"

_Aww Sam, if you're in love with me just say so…_

"Nyeh!"

_Nyeh…!_

"So, have any desperate girls asked you out yet?"

_**Now here we are, so close yet so far, haven't I passed the test?**_

_You can threaten your double-fist face dancing all you want…_

_Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there. Because you never know if the person you like is going to like you back, everyone feels that way. But you never know what might happen if you don't – _

**And you sealed it with a kiss…**

"Sorry…"

_It's cool…_

"Why'd you come here?"

_To figure out why you checked yourself in this mental hospital…_

"You wanna know why?"

_Kinda'…!_

"Because I Hate You!"

_Then why'd you kiss me?_

"Because I – I like you…"

**You seemed so vulnerable standing there…in that metal hospital **(A/N: Cue laugh track…sorry, I actually giggled writing that line)

_Look Sam, I get that you're feeling a bit – _

"Who cares? So I kissed you – so…Maybe I do like you a little bit, it doesn't matter cause, there is no way I'd ever go out with you or be your little girlfriend…"

_**When will you realize…Baby I'm not like the rest!**_

"Alright Benson, we get it. You want to humiliate me live on the web, well go ahead and just do it, I don't care. Get back at me for all the mean things I've sa-

**And now I sealed it with a kiss, both to show you how I feel and, well…to get you to shut up…**

"You mean that?"

**Of course I mean it…**

_Mhmm…So I guess we're both insane_

(A/N: Cue the chorus to the song. I decided not to add the chorus because it's the side lines that fit the arc the most…So for now just imagine in your head – _Don't want to break your heart; wanna give your heart a break; I know you're scared it's wrong like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live and there's no time to wait…to waste, so let me give your heart a break…etc._)

(A/N: Pay careful attention to the next portion of the song, it sounds ironically similar to iOMG)

_**A Sunday, you went home…alone. There were tears in your eyes.**_

"Sorry"

_It's cool…_

**You ran off, fled from the scene. One moment you here, punching your lips onto mine and the next, you disappear. **

_**I called your cell phone, my love, but you did not reply…**_

_I'm really getting worried about Sam…_

_I've tried calling her…_

_**The world is ours, if you want it, we can take it. If you just take my hand; there's not turning back now…Baby try and understand!**_

**_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break_**

**_I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake_**

**_There's just one life to live and there's no time to waste_**

**_So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, heart a break, your_**

**_Heart a break, there's just so much you can take - give your heart a break..._**

_I Hate You…_

"Hate You Too…"

**_When your lips are on my lips…and our hearts beat as one…but you slip out of my fingertips…every time you run…run…oh…whoa…oh whoa_**

(A/N: That line was slightly difficult to right considering the "oh's" and the "whoa's"!)

**Flashback:**

_"Well – lean…"_

_(Our first kiss…)_

_"But you never know what might happen if you don't -"_

_(An unexpected…long…and passionate second)_

_"Get back at me for all the mean things I've sa - "_

_(A new beginning through a third kiss…)_

**_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break_**

**_I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake_**

**_There's just one life to live and there's no time to waste_**

**_So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, heart a break, your_**

**_Heart a break, there's just so much you can take - give your heart a break..._**

_I Love You…_

"I Love You Too…"

**(A/N: And we're clear!)**


End file.
